Multi-channel communication has been proved to greatly improve the performance of a communication system. And in IEEE 802.11 standard, available frequency band is divided into a plurality of frequency points for choices by the user.
In the available multi-channel assignment method, generally channel assignment is coordinated by a distributed algorithm between nodes. The method is disadvantageous in that the control information overhead is large.
Therefore, the communication method for wireless communication network which supports multi-channel communication still needs to be improved, in order to reduce the control information overhead.